walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 31
Issue 31 is the thirty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and part one of Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life. Plot Synopsis Martinez is guarding the Woodbury fences. A survivor named Rudy comes to tell him that The Governor wants to see him. Martinez wonders what it could be and leaves, leaving Rudy to guard the fences. In the hospital, Rick's bandage is being changed by Dr. Stevens. He asks if he has to stay in that room, and Dr. Stevens recommends that, he has a bad injury which can still be infected. Rick asks if it is possible to escape, Dr. Stevens says he wouldn't try to stop him, but the guards are watching all of the doors constantly. An arena fighter named Harold comes in. He needs to be patched up, and asks Rick if he's coming to watch. Rick says he's not, and Harold says he's going to be missing one hell of a show. Suddenly, another arena fighter named Eugene bursts in and asks angrily where Harold is. Harold had knocked out Eugene's teeth in an earlier bout. Harold tries apologizing and says that Eugene's getting a rematch. Eugene says "sorry isn't going to cover it" and stabs him in the neck. Harold is bleeding profusely and Dr. Stevens needs Rick's help to get him to the bed. Back in her cell, the Governor taunts Michonne and tells her she that he has a problem that she can solve. He needs a replacement fighter as Harold has died from his altercation in the hospital with Eugene. He wants her to be that replacement. The Governor intends to have her fight Bruce. She will have her katana and Bruce will get a bat. The Governor tells her that the crowd doesn't like it if a male has an advantage over a female and says that this would give her the upper hand. He adds that Eugene might kill her, but he doesn't want her to kill him. In return, the Governor then promises Michonne that she'll get a full week of rest, along with food and possibly a chair or bed to rest in. He reveals that most of the previous arena fights have been staged and are merely for Woodbury's entertainment. The Governor gives her twenty minutes to decide. At the clinic, Martinez shows up. He sees Rick's hand in shock, and asks who did that to him. Rick tries to attack him and says Martinez handed him to that psycho. Dr. Stevens forces them apart and leads Martinez to the door. Martinez says that The Governor wants to make sure Dr. Stevens is happy. Dr. Stevens replies with, "Does he now?" The Woodbury people are preparing for the fight of Eugene and Michonne. The Governor is especially excited for the fight. The fight begins. Michonne swiftly kicks Eugene in the groin and then cuts his head off. The Governor is furious and says he's going to kill her. She starts cutting zombies heads off and Gabe knocks Michonne to the ground. The Governor goes inside and Gabe and Bruce assure him that Michonne is locked up, but that it wasn't easy. The Governor takes Michonne's katana from Bruce and is contemplating whether or not he should go in that room and kill her. Back at hospital, Dr. Stevens needs to rest and goes home. Alice is left to watch Rick, and he asks if her and Dr. Stevens are in a relationship. Alice says no, that she's single. Rick tells her that he has a wife, and Alice talks about how she started to learn more about medicine. Lastly, Rick mentions his wife is pregnant. Alice doesn't have time to say anything because Martinez then comes in and tells Rick that he's going to help him escape. Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Brian Blake *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabriel Harris *Caesar Martinez *Harold Abernathy *Eugene Cooney *Dr. Stevens *Alice *Rudy *Woodbury citizens. Deaths *Harold Abernathy *Eugene Cooney Trivia *First (And Last) Appearance of Rudy. *Last appearance of Harold Abernathy. *Last appearance of Eugene Cooney. External links *The Walking Dead #31 Review, Ain't It Cool News, Ambush Bug, (September 20, 2006). Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise